


home is you

by mirakururomansu



Series: the best stories are told at night [1]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, soft evening, sorry but i love them, they so in love, too much cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirakururomansu/pseuds/mirakururomansu
Summary: will and jem telling how much they missed each other





	home is you

Raindrops were falling down on London's streets and buildings. White, heavy fog was filling all of the nooks and crannies, lights of the street lamps were breaking dark of the night and covering the pavement. The only sound, that was heard besides the rain, was rolling of massive wheels of an elegant carriage which was heading to the Institute. Furman made horses run a bit faster for a last time this night. Animals were tired after this long journey, also the destination wasn't far.

Man sitting in the back of the carriage was feeling extremely unpleasant and nervous. The ride was taking too long, it was too late, they should have arrived earlier. He looked down at his shaking hands and took a deep breath. _Everything is just fine _he spoke to himself quietly, trying to calm down, to overpower his emotions. He knew _he _was waiting for him no matter what and those few more hours of awaiting weren't a big issue.

Eventually, the carriage stopped in front of the Institute. The man rapidly stood up and jumped out of the vehicle. He said „thak you” to a furman and ran straight to the building. The doors opened when he touched them, he didn't bother himself taking his shoes or jacket off, but quickly went upstairs. However he didn't mean aiming to his room, instead he went to the apartment placed on the other side of corridor. He pressed the handle and opend the door as softly as he could. Once he got inside and saw a man laying in comfy and warm bedsheets, he took a sight of relief.

“William?” a tired voice came out of the sheets. The voice that made Will's heart bend every time he heard it. “Will, is that you?”

“It's me, Jem” answered comer. He finally took off his boots as well as jacket and trousers, leaving only shirt and underwear on, and got in boy's bed. James crowded when cold body touched his. But the chill didn't disturb the silver-haired to put himself as close as possible to William and hide his head in lover's chest. 

At last, Will was delighted. He was delighted by the smell of his parabatai's body, by the heat and texture of boy's skin, by Jem's breath on his shoulder. He could sense the rhythm of smaller's heart, how gently James was skimming his arms with his fingers. This moment felt like heaven and, by the Angel, they both wished it lasted forever. 

“You are late” grumbled Jem in a joking (but maybe also kind of serious) way. “I told Sophie to prepare your favorite cake, but you didn't arrive and I gave it to Tessa”

“I'm sorry, I feel so bad for the cake. I know it wanted to be eaten by me so bad, but instead it ended up in Tessa's stomach” joked Will and both laughed a little. “I missed you, sweetheart”

Jem moved his head up. Will could see other's face covered with the moonlight, his dazzling eyes, full lips and red cheeks. Eyes, in which he was drowning each time their gazes met; lips that he kissed passionately, with love and adoration; cheeks usually white that were turning red only when he appeared.

“I missed you, too“ Jem responded.

Will embraced smaller's waist and put their lips together. They began to move them slowly, with love and unspoken emotions they held inside. James' tongue started a passive dance with other's one. Heat exploded in both of lovers and stayed with them even when the kiss was over.

“Your lips taste luscious” noticed the dark-haired boy. “Has Tessa shared my cake with you?” 

“I refuse to answer” said Shadowhunter and let his lover taste the sweetness of his lips once again. 

James changed his place, so now he laid on William. The boy was so light, that the bigger one didn't even feel the weight of his body. Will looked into parabatai's eyes, saw happiness and peace in them. A small smile on Jem's face appeared.

“I'm extremely thankful for you” James whispered. “And deeply in love with you. You own my whole heart, Will Herondale”

Softness in Jem's voice made Will melt. He fixed silver hair of his boy with one hand, second he used to touch softly his face.

“And I can say same things about you, Jem Carstairs” Will acknowledged. He pulled Jem closer and left a light kiss on his forehead. “Have a lovely night, darling”

“Good night, my love” said Jem and made himself comfortable in William's hug.

Herondale snorted. “_My love_? You're being serious Jem?”

Smaller boy kicked his parabatai gingerly. “We're not having this talk, are we?”

“I'm sorry, baby” Will laughed soundlessly. “I love you”

“I love you too” replied Jem, already half asleep, kissing William's collarbone.

The night was calm and quiet, the moonlight was covering bodies of two boys sleeping together, not knowing that each was dreaming of other. 

**Author's Note:**

> let's just appreciate heronstairs for a moment please i would sink with this ship
> 
> also this is a first part of series of one-shots that im writing based on some prompts hope i won't give it up quickly
> 
> love yall


End file.
